


Chimney loves his girlfriend

by idonthavelungs



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idonthavelungs/pseuds/idonthavelungs
Summary: Literally just Chimney thinking about how pretty Maddie is
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Chimney loves his girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't really pay much attention but saw someone in the discord say something abt JLH being really pretty and like yeah she is here's some short Madney fluff I wrote in like five minutes

Chimney is not a distracted man, he knows what he's doing at all times and keeps his focus. Except at this very moment, because Maddie’s standing at the entrance and  _ wow  _ she looks gorgeous. She's wearing a beautiful black dress, way too fancy for the middle of the day in the middle of a firehouse. 

Hen laughs at him, they'd been in the middle of a conversation when he stopped mid-sentence to stare, “Go on, Romeo.”

Chim practically jogs to her, awkwardly waving as he stops, “Hey, what are you doing here?”

“Thought I'd stop by to see you, my shift just ended,” she kisses his cheek and Chim wants to melt from her smile.

“And the dress?” He looks her up and down, definitely not work appropriately but you can't really blame him.

“I'm going to lunch with Josh and Sue,” 

“Please tell me you didn't come here just to show off the dress and leave,” he glares at her.

She hugs him and kisses his cheek again, “I'll see you tonight, Howie.”

He watches her leave for way too long and ends up getting laughed at by everyone when he turns around. “I hate all of you.”

“Guys it's not his fault, us Buckleys just look too good,” Buck smiles and points at his own face.

Everyone laughs, turning their attention to teasing Buck, but Chim’s thoughts stay on Maddie. And that's the way it stays the rest of the day, his mind on Maddie, her hair, her smile, her eyes, that dress, just everything about her. The only time he managed to get his focus back was during the one call they had before their shift was over. 

By the time Chim walks into his apartment Maddie’s already sitting on the couch, eating pasta out of a takeout container. She's still wearing the dress and she looks even more beautiful than before, her legs up on the couch and her hair pulled back in a loose ponytail.

“God, I love you,” he smiles at her like an idiot.

She pats the couch and he all but jumps over it to sit next to her, she sets the food down and leans her head on his shoulder. He really does love her, his perfect and absolutely beautiful girlfriend. 


End file.
